After You're Back
by Crystal Sora
Summary: squeal to After You're Gone When an accident takes Yugi into a world where there's only Darkness around him, what will happen when the Yami's return and Yugi 'wakes up'from the darkness he's not the same Yugi, Can Yami bring him Back [On hold]


**After You're Back**

Yay I did I can up with this the squeal to After Your Gone, which you may want to read before or re-read, it's only short but anyway I hope you enjoy this story…yes this story is not a one-shot.

Part: 1

Pairings: the usual one I write about…oh ok YxYY, SxJ, MxM, RxB

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Editor: Sliferservant

Description; [squeal to After You're Back when an accident takes Yugi into a world where there's only Darkness around him, what will happen when the Yami's return and Yugi 'wakes up'from the darkness he's not the same Yugi, Can Yami bring him Back?

* * *

Into the future, back to the past 

Darkness

It felt somewhat comforting, he didn't know how long he'd been here, he could only see Darkness, it wasn't the one he was used to, but who or what was this darkness he was used to…

_I try not to forget you_

_But now I'm struggling just to_

_Remember your face_

-

Solomon sat in the waiting room of Domino hospital, the white chair that he had been in for most of the day, his face was in his palms, 'please make it Yugi, please I don't want to lose you like I lost your father and your mother, you're the only family I have left' he looked at the clock and saw it read 7:05 pm, he hadn't heard from those doctors about Yugi, the last time he saw him was about 4 hours ago before…

"Mr Motou?"

"Yes, that's me how is he?"

"Well…we managed to stabilize him…"

A wave of relief went though Solomon's body but what the doctor said next took that away and filled it was dread,

"…but because of Yugi's condition he is in, there is only a 5-10 change that he'll make it though the night…I'm sorry, we've done everything we can…you may see him now if you want, but you'll need to leave at 8, sorry but those are the rules, we will contact you if anything happens." and with that, the Doctor left to see another patient.

Solomon rose from his chair; he had to make a few calls before he saw Yugi, his friends needed to know what was going to happen to Yugi.

-

The rain came down hard; he wished he had brought his umbrella, but he was kind of glad he hadn't, seeing as the rain covered up his tears, as he had just found out about Yugi, how could someone do that to him? He was such a good person and now there was very little hope that he would make it though the night. Sighing, the bus was now 15 minutes late, but why was he taking the bus? Well since he didn't have enough money to buy a car and because his bastard of a father had chucked him out of the house, and since the money from where he worked just about paid his rent and other things he needed, he hadn't told anyone about what had happened, not even his boyfriend, he turned to look up at the sky as the rain hit him, he thought 'how can today get any worse?'.

-

Seto walked up to his car, he knew something was up with Joey, something he wasn't telling him, he had seen his mutt take the bus home after work but why he worked a few blocks away, why was he taking a bus that went in the opposite way you where meant to be going? He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another, what was happening to him? He had changed over the years, but it was a good thing, unlocking the door of his red sports car and got in, he was going to find Joey if it was the last thing he'd do, he loved Joey with all his heart and him not telling him something really hurt him, as he headed though the streets, he kept a look for the blond haired mutt that had taken his heart, and he had taken his.

-

The bus was now 20 minutes late, this wasn't like them, buses always ran on time here, he turned to see that a car was driving up the road, he pulled the coat tighter around his body as he expected that the car would just drive past as did all the cars before, but this one stopped, he heard the window wind out then the words,

"Joey what on earth are you doing out in this weather?" the door opened "Get in and no buts, there's something your not telling me, and I can't bear to see you like this." The person was the one and only Seto Kaiba, Joey found himself obeying what Seto had said, the bus wasn't coming and he didn't want to walk home, the next thing he knew, he was outside the Kaiba home, he looked towards Seto and was about to say something, but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Listen, I know something is up and please Joey, I'm asking, please tell me." After removing his finger, Joey replied while looking at the ground.

"My father kicked me out, ok, I had no where else to go, all I have is what I'm wearing now, he took everything except for my deck and either sold it or burned it." By now tears were following freely, Seto took Joey into his arms and held him the there, the rain was now a slight drizzle,

"Why didn't you tell me? You know you're welcome to stay for however long you want too, you know I get lonely when Mokuba is at college." Seto's voice was soft and calm as he spoke, he had indeed changed, he slowly picked up his pup and was surprised at the fact that his pup was so light, and carried him into his mansion.

After changing and getting cleaned up Seto had noticed that Joey hadn't cheered up that much, he looked like he was about to lose his best friend, 'I guess there's something else bothering him,' Sitting down next to him he placed his arm around Joey and pulled him into a hug, Joey hugged back.

"What's up pup? You look like your about to lose your best friend."

"I might be."

Was Joey's reply, this lead to a full explanation of what happened, well what Solomon had told him, about the attack, and Yugi's condition. By the end of it, Joey was in tears. Seto wiped them away, and said,

"It'll be okay pup, Yugi is strong."

"I hope so Seto."

-

The next day came quickly, some people dreaded this day, had Yugi survived the night, one phone call was all that would be needed.

-

Ishizu walked along the halls of Egypt's Museum, as she did she thought 'It's been 5 years since that day we said our final good-bye to Atem, things have changed of course, some of them, I don't know about, but I know things have 'changed' she placed her hand on the door of the ancient Egypt exhibit and sighed, then she heard a noise coming from the room wondering if it was a thief trying to steal some of the things inside, this wasn't something she wanted to do at this time of the day, all she wanted to do was go home and rest, sighing, she entered the room and turned on the light, no one had entered this room apart from her, it wasn't going to open to the public until Yugi, Ryou and her brother Malik had seen it, but getting a hold of them was hard, but luckily tomorrow she was heading to Domino, so she could ask them then, unless they had left, she hoped that wasn't the case.

Once she entered the room she found nothing gone or out of place until she saw that the tablet of the Pharaoh was glowing and on the floor was 3 people lying flat on their face, she walked up the them slowly just encase it was a trick, once she got there she kneeled down to get a better look and what she saw shocked her 'it cant be' she thought.

* * *

What did you think…oh and so you know the first and the last part are set in the present, while the bit in the middle is on the past. Don't forget to review 

Crystal Sora Out (go to and get her dinner, Yay for chips)


End file.
